Life's Unfair
by wwe-fan-for-life
Summary: Kylie Lawson and her son Ethan go through some rough patches in their life. But will one man be able to change everything? -- Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the OC's**

**Title: Life's Unfair**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Kylie Lawson is a mom raising a 12 year old boy. She is trying her hardest to make ends meet, but has an extremely difficult time doing so. She's in an abusive relationship, but can never seem to leave. Her son makes a new friend at school, and he trusts her enough to tell her his secret. What happens if she tells her uncle, John Cena?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**~Chapter 1~**

"Mom. Mom. Mom wake up." Ethan said gently shaking his mom.

She groaned a little and rolled over to see her son standing there. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Six thirty. You have about 30 minutes to get ready for work. I didn't hear you up so I decided to come and make sure you were awake."

She quickly sat up looking at her clock. When she sat up, Ethan immediately noticed the bruise around her eye. "Mom…" he started to say but was interrupted.

"Get ready for school hun, I don't want you to be late for your first day." She said and then jumped out of bed.

He sighed a little bit, hoping his mom would soon see the light and break up with the loser she was dating. "Yes ma'am." He said and went back to his room to change.

_**Ethan's School**_

"Welcome everybody. I'm Mrs. Davis, and looks like you'll be stuck with me for a year." She said with a laugh. The kids joined her. "Ok, I would like for you all to take a look beside the person sitting next to you."

Ethan looked beside her and there sat a young girl, blue eyes staring back at him. "Hi." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hi." She replied shyly.

"The person sitting next to you will be your partner throughout the school year. Sometimes you may be assigned a new partner, it all depends on how well this turns out."

"What's your name?" the girl asked real quietly.

"Ethan. Yours?" he asked.

"Ashlyn."

_**Meanwhile at Kylie's Work**_

"Sorry I'm late Sir." She replied out of breath as she ran into the house she worked at. She was a housekeeper for an elderly, wealthy, man.

"It is ok my dear." He replied with a warming smile.

She thanked him and quickly got started. Her best friend, the cook that worked there, walked over to her. "I noticed that nice little shiner you have there."

"Jessi, can we please not get started."

"I'm sorry Ky, but I'm sitting here watching my best friend dig her own grave."

"Josh means well, he just can get a little angry at time, that's it."

"At times? Girl every time I see you there's something else. He. Is. Going. To. Kill. You. What part of that do you not understand."

"He loves me!" Kylie snapped back.

"Girl, no he doesn't! What do you tell Ethan every time he sees you with bruises, or cuts?"

"I'm done talking about this. I've got a job to do." Kylie said and then walked away.

_**Back at the School**_

"Move punk!" a boy yelled at Ethan as he shoved him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Ashlyn cried out.

Ethan clenched his teeth and stood up, shoving the other kid back to the ground. Unfortunately a teacher saw and quickly dragged Ethan off to the pricipal's office.

"Ethan Lawson?" the principal asked looking up at him.

"Yes sir?" he asked quietly.

"You used to be such a good kid."

"I still am sir. He's the one that started it!"

"I know, and he's in trouble too, but you should've got a teacher or just walked away."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now I have to send you home. I already tried calling your mother, but she didn't answer so I called Josh."

Ethan looked up when he heard that name. "I-I-I promise I won't get in a fight. Can I please just stay here?"

"I'm sorry son, but I'm going to have to send you home."

Josh appeared in the doorway and Ethan quickly swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "I understand sir." Ethan slowly stood up and followed Josh out to his truck. The drive back to Ethan's house was long and quiet.

When they finally arrived Ethan started to go to his room but was stopped. "So you got in a fight huh?" Josh asked him.

"Y-yes sir."

"Did you win it?"

"A teacher stopped us."

Josh slowly nodded his head, and then walked over to where he was standing right in front of Ethan. He then brought up his hands and shoved him to the ground. "So prove it to me you can really fight."

Ethan started to crawl backwards, hoping he could reach his bedroom. Josh quickly grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to his feet, just before punching him on the face. Ethan began crying as he felt a sharp pain coming from his lip. He could also taste blood. "You little cry baby." Josh said and then shoved Ethan into his room and shut the door.

Ethan was relieved to hear the sound of his truck starting up and pulling out of the driveway. He went on his bed and sat down and began crying some more. This was the first time Josh as ever hit him. He couldn't help but thinking about how his mother had to go through it all the time. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in.

_**Later on that night**_

"Ethan I'm home!" Kylie yelled as she came through the door. "Ethan?" she called out again. She walked back to his bedroom and saw a bloody tissue on his desk.

"Hey mom." He replied from behind her, coming out of the bathroom.

"What happened?!" she asked when she saw his busted lip. "I got into a fight at school today."

"You what?! What made you do that??"

"Some guy shoved me to the ground and called me a punk. I don't know, it just made me mad."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. The principal said the other guy was the one who started it. All I got was a warning."

"Ok. But listen to me. Do not do it again."

"I'm not mom." He said and pushed past her to get into his room. He quickly shut the door.

_**The next day**_

"Hi Ethan!" he heard Ashlyn's voice say.

"Hey." He replied, not looking up from the books.

"So how mad were your parents?"

"Well I only have my mom, she just told me not to do it again." He said and then looked up at her.

"What happened to your lip? I don't remember him punching you."

"He didn't. But my brother did. He's always messing around with me. This time he accidently hit me in the face." Ethan replied with a laugh.

"Oh. Man two fights in one day, maybe you should work with my uncle." She joked.

"What does your uncle do?"

"He's a wrestler."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, sometimes. So yesterday I asked my parents if you could come over. They said that was fine. They won't be there, because they'll be working, but my uncle will be there."

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun. I'll just have to call my mom later and let her know."

"Okay."

The day went by pretty quickly and Ethan was looking forward to going to Ashlyn's house. She was his first friend he'd made since starting up at that school.

As the car was arrived at a gated driveway, he quickly turned his head and looked at Ashlyn. "You live here?"

"Well my uncle does. We live next door."

Ethan turned his attention back to the house that was now in sight. He noticed several cars parked out front. When they finally came to a stop, Ethan studied the house in front of him. "Let's go." Ashlyn said pulling him inside.

"Uncle John!" she yelled.

"In here!" he yelled back.

"Come on." She said dragging Ethan towards the living room. "Uncle John, this is my new friend Ethan."

John stood up to greet John, but noticed the busted lip. "Hi Ethan, I'm John."

"Hi." Ethan shyly replied. He couldn't notice how big this guy was.

John nodded towards his face. "What happened?"

"I got into a small fight at school."

"I thought you said it was because of your brother." Ashlyn said, slightly confused.

"My brother? Oh right, yeah my brother." Ethan quickly said.

John looked at him suspiciously. "So man, do you like to play football?"

Ethan looked down at the ground. "I've never really had a chance to play."

"What? Your dad or brother never taught you?"

"I don't have a dad. He left my mom before I was born."

John looked at Ashlyn and back to Ethan. "Sorry man, I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Well how about Ashlyn and I teach you a little something?"

Ethan had a huge smile spread across his face. "Thanks!"

**Hope you liked! Here is a little about what chapter 2 is going to be like:**

_**Ethan slips up and mentions he does not have a brother. John quickly begins to think his mother his hurting him. Meanwhile, Josh shows up at Kylie's work very unhappy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read this, and giant thanks to ILoveJohnCena54 for the review!!!!!!!!**

**~Chapter 2~**

"Man I haven't had that much fun in a while!" Ethan exclaimed as the three made it inside to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I still can't believe you've never had the chance to play football before." Ashlyn told him.

"Like I said, no one to teach me."

"Well, I have my daddy and four uncles."

"So you must have a pretty big family huh?"

"I guess you could say so. Do you have a big family?"

"Nope, just me and my mom. All my grandparents passed away, my mom and dad were only children, so yeah, not much of a family."

After he said that John looked at him and gave him a funny look. He didn't want to say anything about the subject though. There was something happening with this kid and he was going to find out.

"So you want a sandwich or something?" John asked the two kids.

"You making the sandwich Uncle John?"

"Sure."

"Hahaha that is real funny. You wouldn't know how."

"I know how to make a sandwich thank you very much." John said grabbing the loaf of bread sitting on the countertop.

"Whatever." She said while sitting on the barstool. Ethan sat down on the one next to her. "So Ethan, you watch wrestling?"

"Never seen it. We don't have a tv."

"What?! No TV?!

"Well we used to a while back ago, but my mom said we'd have to choose between electricity or TV."

"Wow."

"So you've never watched wwe or anything?" John added.

"Couldn't tell you what wwe was."

"So you've never heard of like Randy Orton, Triple H, _John Cena_?" he asked again, emphasizing the John Cena part.

"Nope, well I've heard the name John Cena just because I know he lives around here somewhere, but other than that, nope."

"Hmmmm, you kid, really need to go to a wwe event." Ashlyn said patting him on the shoulder. John couldn't help but laugh.

"If we can't even afford TV, what makes you think we'd be able to afford to go to some event?"

"Let me break some things down for you since my niece here isn't really filling you in." John said. "Wwe stands for World Wrestling Entertainment. It's pro wrestling."

"Makes sense, I guess." Ethan said.

"Well I'm a professional wrestler, and one of the biggest stars."

"… hence the big house?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly. So I think what Ashlyn was trying to say was, the next event close to here, she wants you to go because you'd get to go for free. And be backstage."

"Ooooh. Yeah, I'd love to, but I'd have to make sure it's ok with my mom."

"That is very important." John said. "So is your mom nice?"

Ethan looked at John kind of funny. "I guess, I mean she's a mom. Well I just wish she'd stop…." Ethan trailed off. He came so close to saying stop dating that no, good, abusive, man.

After he said those words, John was almost convinced his mom was beating him. He didn't know what to do or say, because he wasn't one to pry. But this was an innocent child. No child should have to get slapped around like that. "So Ethan, what time do you need to be home?" John asked.

"Probably soon. My mom gets off work shortly and I want to be home before she gets home. That way I can start dinner and have it ready when she gets home."

"Dang John, he's only 12 and he's way more responsible than you."

John threw a rag that was sitting close by at his neice. "Shut up shorty."

"Shut up Johnster!" she said, then threw it back at him.

All three of them continued to laugh and have a good time.

_**Back at Kylie's work**_

"Jessi!!!"

"Kylie!!!!!"

"One more day until the weekend!"

"I know!"

"I plan on taking Ethan to do something fun, don't know what exactly yet, but I want to do something for him."

"What does Josh think about that?"

"I haven't told him yet."

Jessi just rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have to worry about what he thinks. Ethan's your boy, you should be able to take him out anytime you want without permission from him."

"Jess, he's my boyfriend."

"He's a jerk!"

"Do we have to get into this everytime?"

"Yes! What happens if he were to hurt Ethan?"

"He would never do that."

"He does it to you! What makes you think he won't do it to him?! Girl you're my best friend, basically my sister. Your family and I love you too much to watch you sit back and watch you dig yours and your son's grave, waiting for Josh to shove you in there and cover you up."

Kylie could feel as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. As much as she didn't want to tell Jessi, she knew she was right. But every time she tried to leave, he would just beat her to a bloody pulp. "I'll talk to him." She said, and then turned around to walk away, but there in the doorway stood Josh.

"Talk to who?" he asked.

"Ethan." Kylie said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Josh looked over at Jessi, who had worried spread all across her face. "Come on Kylie, I'll take you home."

"She was hoping to ride with me. See Ethan is at a friend's house so…." She tried saying but Josh cut her off.

"I'm taking her home." Josh said and then pulled Kylie with him.

"I'm a big girl I think I can decide who I ride home with."

Josh stopped and pulled Kylie close to him. "What did you just say." He said through his teeth.

Kylie was about to say something, but didn't have the chance to. He practically threw her in the car and began driving. Please do not stay tonight, Ethan's home and I-I don't want him to see you."

"Why not? We had a chance to bond the other day when he got sent home from school."

"What?" Kylie said looking over at the man sitting next to her. She remembered the busted lip and now knew he didn't get it from school. "You busted his lip didn't you?" she asked, very disgusted.

"Nah, not too bad, I was trying to teach the boy how to fight."

"You son of a…"

"He needs to learn!" he yelled at her.

The truck pulled in the driveway and Kylie quickly jumped out, running inside the house. Josh was right behind her. She went for the phone but Josh grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked and then yanked the phone off the wall, cords ripping apart.

"Get out!" Kylie screamed at the person standing in front of her. He was no man at all, he was a sick, demented, human being.

_**John's house**_

"You ready kid?" John asked, grabbing his car keys.

"Yes sir."

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not ready to be old." He joked. "Ashlyn, hang tight here cause your dad is going to pick you up in like five minutes."

"Okay." She replied.

John and Ethan walked out to one of John's cars. Ethan couldn't believe he was going to be able to ride in such a nice car. "Wow." He said looking at it.

"Beauty huh?" John proudly said.

Ethan just nodded.

The two rode in pretty much silence. The only thing that kept in from being complete silence was the radio. Ethan told him where to turn, and when they turned onto his street, the first thing he noticed in his driveway was Josh's car. "This is it." Ethan said. John turned off the car and was about to get out, but Ethan stopped him.

"Thanks for the ride, my mom's home so hopefully I'll see you later." He quickly said and ran to the door.

When Ethan got in there, the site in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. His mom was lying on the floor, half unconscious, and bleeding. "Mom!" he cried out before kneeling down by her side.

"Ethan, get out of here." She said in pain.

"I'm not leaving you mom." He cried.

Before she could say anything else Josh grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him into the wall. His mom screamed stop it, but it didn't phase Josh one bit. He then punched Ethan a couple of times in the gut, and once in the face. Ethan hit the floor and began crying in pain. Josh looked at the two lying on the floor and shook his head. He grabbed his truck keys and stormed out of the house. Kylie crawled over to her son and pulled him into a hug. The two spent most of the night just sitting there, crying.

_**Next Morning**_

"Mom how do I explain the bruise?" Ethan asked, looking at the bruise that had formed around his eye.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to hun." His mother told him.

"I have to go. The first test of the year is today."

Kylie just nodded because she knew there was going to be question about the eye. "Son, I'm not going to be able to go to work, but I am going to go to the police station." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"You are?"

She nodded. "I never thought he'd hurt you, but he did."

"He belongs in jail. He hurts you too much mom."

"I know, and that's why I'm going to have him arrested."

Ethan smiled a little. "Well I better get going, the bus is here." Ethan said, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and ran outside.

The bus arrived at the school and he quickly walked to class. He tried to keep his head down, so people wouldn't be able to see the bruise.

"Ethan!" he heard Ashlyn's voice call out.

Not once did he move his head. "Hey Ashlyn." He replied.

"Whoa, how'd you get those bruises on your arm?"

Ethan quickly looked up to see what she was talking about. He looked on his arm and saw some bruises up and down his arm from where Josh had grabbed it too tightly. Of course when he lifted his head, Ashlyn noticed the eye.

"Ethan! What happened?!"

He knew he was going to have to find something to tell her. "Um, I-I I can't explain it." He said, and then laid his head on his desk.

"Ethan you can trust me."

Ethan sat there thinking for a moment. He figured if his mom was going to be telling the police today, he'd be able to tell Ashlyn. "When your uncle dropped me off last night, I noticed my mom's boyfriend was there. I wouldn't let your uncle go in, because of that. I knew he'd get mad and hit my mom or something."

"He hits your mom?"

Ethan just nodded. "Well when I got inside my house she was already beaten pretty badly. The house was a mess from where he threw things. Well he saw me and well, you know."

"My gosh Ethan! You and you're my mom need help getting away from him! My dad is a cop…"

"Ashlyn, do not tell anybody! If Josh ever knew I did, I'd probably be dead."

"Ethan, you've got to tell somebody."

"I told you, so can we please drop this?"

She looked at him with a concerned look. "Fine."

_**Later on that day**_

"Uncle John Uncle John Uncle John!" Ashlyn yelled as she ran through the doors of John's house.

"What is it shorty?"

"I know I promised not to say anything, but I've been debating all day and I know I should be telling daddy, but it'd probably be worse telling a cop, so that's why I came to talk to you.." she said, but John cut her off.

"The point of your story please?"

"Right." She said. "Remember Ethan?"

"It was just yesterday when I met him so of course I do."

"Remember his busted lip?"

"Yes."

"Remember his 'brother'?"

"Well he doesn't have one. He slipped up and said it was just him and his mom." John said.

"Yeah, but anyways, he came to school today with a black eye."

"What??"

"Yeah. I asked him what was wrong and he told me to drop it, but you know me, I kept bugging him so he finally told me, that he got beat up last night just after you dropped him off."

John could feel the anger building up inside him. "Ashlyn, if you need anything, the housekeeper is here."

"Where are you going?"

"No kid deserves to go through that."

"But I promised him I wouldn't say anything!"

"Would you rather him dead?" John asked her. She shook her head no. "Alright then. I'll be back later."

John ran out to his car. He was thinking of ways to go about this situation. There was one key piece of information that Ashlyn forgot to tell him though, and that was it was Ethan's mom's boyfriend, not Ethan's mom.

**So there's chapter 2! Hope you all liked it ******

**Coming up:**

_**John pulls up there house to yell at his mom for beating her son, but when she opens the door, he takes a look at her and realizes there's more to the story.**_


End file.
